Frozen Sand
by StarlightSparkles
Summary: This is really a GaaraxOc pairing. It starts off with them meeting as children and growing up together and I decided that it would take place with the save Sasuke Arc because its after Naru&Gaa's fight where Naruto changes Gaara's out look on things.Enjoy
1. Destini

Destini

This is just a GaaraxOc pairing just because I simply feel like it. I kept listening to all this music and I was like you know what…how cute and than I made all these really cool sound effects and it was all, "yuah!" and "pishaw" and "shwish shwish niwyah!" xD I thought they were cool.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Naruto or any of the characters…because if I did…I wouldn't need to write a fan fiction because…I wouldn't be a fan…if I…created it…-clears throat- Yeah!

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

[[Starts off when they were like…8…yeah 8

It was a quiet evening and the sun was setting behind the mountains and hills. The sky was a soft pink color with a mixture of orange and white, it looked like ice cream in a sort but to good to eat and it didn't melt regardless of the warm wind blowing through Suna. The lights in houses were starting to come on and kids were still playing outside, their laughter ringing through the playground and homes of many.

Most of the children in Suna were acquainted with each other in some way or another, most got along, some…did not.

Gaara sat on the rather squeaky swing, kicking his little legs back and forth against the dirt, he held his small brown teddy bear close to him the grayish brown shawl he wore blowing lightly in the wind. He stared at the ground, his eyes full of sadness and hurt. All the kids were playing soccer while he was stuck by himself, shunned by all of them.

Gaara heard a small bouncing noise coming towards him and he turned his head and saw a ball coming towards him. He got up quickly and grabbed it. He wondered why they let the ball roll so far from them so he walked to where the kids were to investigate and return the ball, maybe they wouldn't think he was a freak than. He saw the kids in a semi scattered circle and he looked at what they were around. His eyes got wide at the site of a little girl on the floor her eyes full or anger and tears.

"What do you want now?" boy not much older than herself yelled down at her, his brown hair swaying in his face. "I just wanted to get on the swings." She said wiping the dirt from her caramel skin. She stood up and pushed her long white curly hair from her eyes. "Well you aren't allowed to, we don't like you." He stated pushing her back. She stumbled but didn't fall and she frowned, "how died and made you king?" she asked rubbing her little shoulder. She stared hard at him with her bright Cyan eyes piercing him with a glare. "Go away!" he yelled getting in her face.

"Stop it." A voice said from behind the boy who froze up and slowly turned to come eye to eye with Gaara. "Ga-Gaara…don't kill me!" he exclaimed running away. Sand came up from the ground and wrapped around the boys ankle making him fall to the ground, "say sorry." He said moving him to the girl. "No you freak!" he yelled trying to get loose from the sand. "That isn't nice." The little girl said placing her small hands on her hips. The sand squeezed tighter and the boy winced, "I'm sorry, you can swing." He said to her.

"Here's your ball." Gaara said handing it to the boy since all the other children had scurried away like rats. "Keep it!" he yelled running away since the sand had released him. Gaara dropped the ball and turned away, "are you okay?" he asked not facing her. She poked out her lip and walked in front of him. "Hey-you." She said bending a little to get a better look at his face since he was facing the ground. "I'm fine thanks." She said happily. Gaara glanced at her, "aren't you gonna call me freak and run like the others?" he asked wondering why she stayed. She laughed, "No silly, I still gotsta swing." She said shyly.

He looked at her and stared, "you…you aren't afraid of me?" he asked his black lidded eyes staring into her cyan ones. She wrinkled her nose and frowned, "why would I be?" she asked a little confused. "I'm Gaara no Sabaku" he said squeezing his teddy bear waiting for the scream. "Oh…" she said getting quiet. "So you get it now?" he asked fidgeting around with his attire. "I've heard about you…but…I don't know you, so I don't care what people say." She said smiling brightly at him. "I'm Destini Tsuki, from the Tsuki clan." She said proudly, with an added in laugh. Gaara stared at her amazed and blushed, "you don't care?" he stated with a small smile.

"Of course not, I'll be your friend Gaara-Chan." She said grabbing his hand and walking towards the swings. He looked at their hands and back at her, the sand didn't act up, it was letting her touch him and it never did that. He smiled at her, "yeah," he said with a smile.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

[[Well. I want to say now before anything: "gotsta and the other few things I used were on purpose. I know they aren't words but I thought, "if I was an eight year old kid, and eight year olds can talk, what cute words would I say." So I thought, what the heck I'll say, "gotsta," it worked for me.

I will be writing more of these, probably a lot more chapters and I think I am going to make this go into the Chunnin exams cause its fun! Hizzah/ British war cry even though I'm not British but my uncle is! xD!


	2. Medium Purple

**A/N:** All right so British war cry! Hizzah! Hello. I don't know why I'm writing up here but it makes me feel better that I say something before I start writing. I will probably try to write a new chapter everyday, mostly on weekends because though I have school :\ . Any who!

This is them older now, I didn't go very into the last chapter because I just wanted you all to know how they met really there may be flash backs…but since I usually hate watching them in movies and what not I probably won't, they make me angry but there may be a dream or thought. **E/o/A/N** [[end of authors note:

Medium Purple

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

6 years later [[13 years old

The sun was shinning unfortunately bright through the lightly colored shades onto the face of Destini Tsuki. She turned away from the annoying light and pulled the covers over her head; she frowned and groaned grabbing her pillow and slamming it onto the back of her head. Nothing seemed to make the light go away, not to mention her eyes were opened slightly. She whined and kicked her feet, she sat up and let out a frustrated cry, "get out of my room!" she yelled at her curtains pointing to the sun.

"I just came to wake you up." A low voice said from behind. She turned around quickly facing a tall boy with reddish brown hair and dark eyes, she put her hand to her heart, "I hate when you sneak up in here, you know that." She said getting out of her bed and making it up nice. "Kankoru and Temari are getting ready to leave I know you are usually late so I came here." He said keeping his face straight and his arms crossed.

Destini stuck her tongue out at him and sighed, "I'm not late on purpose." She said running her fingers through her long white hair.

She had grown quite a bit in the last six years, she had gotten about the same height as Gaara and she had thinned out and developed rather nicely. She had small curves but she was only thirteen so nothing extreme, her white curly hair was now to past her butt and her cyan eyes had only gotten brighter.

"I'll be ready in five minutes, I packed my bag last night so I just have to get dressed." She said moving to her dresser. He turned from her and put two fingers in front of his face, "I'll be outside." He stated as sand engulfed him and he disappeared. "I hate when he does that, it always gets sand on my floor." She said ripping off her pajamas. She pulled out medium purple shorts that had a darker purple cuffed at the bottom of them. She wrapped her fanny back looking item around her waist; it already had all her kunai in it. She pulled on a medium purple halter top that went around her breast; there was a lace string in the center that held it together. She pulled up a sleeve around her arm placing it below her shoulder in the center of her arm, it was a loose sleeve with net underneath it and on the other arm was just netting. She looked at her self and smiled, she was never one for dressing up since she took training more serious than being a girl even though at times she was but she liked the outfit because her mother gave it to her.

She pulled up knee high boots that were also medium purple but had no heels. "Ready." She said to herself grabbing the other items she would need for the events ahead of her. She moved to her window and opened it she looked down and saw Gaara standing there, "pssst!" she said hoping to get his attention. He looked up that same emotionless expression on his face. "I'm coming down!" she said smiling at him. He nodded and began to look away until he saw her flying out of her window. Sand shot up from beside and wrapped around Destini's waist. "Hey!" she said pouting her arms no crossed in front of her chest, "what's the big idea? I wanted to be dramatic." She said in a joking manner. "If you would of gotten hurt it would have been affected the team." He said setting her down gently.

"Fine, be that way." She said as the sand removed itself from her. She remembered the first time Gaara used his sand to protect her.

"_Destini get down!" Temari yelled grabbing her fan. She pulled it back and grunted as she brought it to the front of her a great wind rising before them blowing back the kunai and shuriken. _

_Destini looked around holding a kunai in her hands. _'Where are they?' _she thought to herself putting her back against a tree. She listened closely to her surroundings; she tired to not breathe so she could hear everything. She saw sand move past her feet and she followed it without a second thought. She kept her kunai gripped in her hand tightly. She saw a sand enclosed sphere and she jumped up on it, she knew Gaara was inside. _

"_Another one, huh?" the man before her said rather arrogantly. She held her kunai in front of her and just looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment until she jumped off and ran towards him, "bold! I like that in an opponent!" he said making hand signs. He took a deep breath, "flame jutsu!" an extreme amount of fire spread around the area. When the flame stopped he looked around and smirked, "burned to ashes, what a rookie." He said in a cocky tone. "Don't be to sure." She said putting her kunai to his throat, "the hell--?" he stood straight and looked down at her. "How does some kid…" she cut him off, "I'm ten!" she said irritated, she hated being called a kid. "Well, no matter you won't be getting to eleven!" he said as kunai and shuriken came flying towards her._

_She frowned and jumped back avoiding them but the didn't seem to stop coming, she flipped back and moved from side to side, "where…" she tried to look around but it was difficult. She jumped back on her hands and started to push herself back but her hand slipped from underneath her and she fell to the ground. "Damnit." She rolled to the side onto her back, she looked up and saw a bunch of objects flying towards her, her eyes got wide and she put her hands in front of her, "Gaara!" she screamed and waited for the impact. _

_When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded in…"sand?" she sat up and waited to be released. It felt like she was moving, "what happened?" she asked herself as the sand slowly fell around her. She looked to her side and gasped, "Gaara?" she said looking at him. "Are you alright?" he asked his hand out in front of him, "Yeah, thank you." She said with a small smile. She looked behind her and saw the big sand sphere. "I thought you were in there?" she said remembering that she had jumped on that. "No, the bodies are." He stated simply. She didn't question it further and just nodded. _

[[**A/N: **Damn flash backs xD

"Destini."

She shook her head and looked over to him, "oh sorry, zoned out for a moment." She said with a small laugh. He stared at her and began to walk. "Temari and Kankoru are waiting at the village entrance." He said walking next to her. "Alright, so we are just going in to assist Konoha?" she asked remembering what Temari had told them previously. "That's it." He said seeing his brother and sister coming into view. "Took you guys long enough!" Temari yelled irritation clear in her voice. "Sorry, I was sleeping." Destini said taking the blame since it really was her fault. "Yeah it's fine," Temari said waving it off, Temari and Destini were close since Destini grew up being Gaaras best friend she was like an older sister to her and Kankoru was like an older, funny, brother.

"Since there is four of us, me and Kankoru will be a pair and you and Gaara will be a pair, if the pairs have to split up than split up, don't waste any time since this is urgent." Temari stated to all of them. "Bossy," Kankoru muttered. Temari shot him a death glare, "you have a death wish?" she asked her eyes piercing into his soul it sent chill down his spin and he gave a nervous laugh, "I said yes boss lady save your energy on the opponent don't waste it on me." He said trying to make up excuses to save himself from his sisters rage.

She straightened up and smirked, "let's go." She stated running off into the forest the others following her.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**A/N: **I guess this was semi-pointless. But it shall get exciting…blah xD

Hey I'm considering a Naruto High School fan fiction? I think I would make it a rather dramatic but not DRAMATIC fiction. Something like characters with uber issues. Abuse, cutting, anorexia, bulimia, and depression…things like that I won't put drugs in it just cause I don't wanna xP. But yeah something along those lines.

Tell me what you think!

♥


End file.
